Mas allá del bien y del mal (MiloxAioria)
by Crystal-Love-Diamond
Summary: Boys Love- Aioria se enfrenta al mayor reto de su vida, Milo. ¿Podrá vencer la tentación con la ayuda de su fé?
1. Chapter 1

Título**: Más allá del bien y del mal  
**Tipo:** Boys Love - Romance - Humor  
**Resumen:** Aioria se enfrenta al mayor reto de su vida, Milo. ¿Podrá vencer la tentación con la ayuda de su fé?  
**Clasificación:**  
**Advertencias:** Boys Love (Si no te gusta, no continúes) AU, Abuso de religión, lenguaje soez  
**Pareja Principal**: Milo & Aioria  
**Personajes:** Aioria, Milo, Aioros, Marin, Shura, Aldebarán y un ex muy fisgón**

**Nota importante: Fic previamente publicado bajo mi otro pseudónimo Waterfenix  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**  
Fic escrito por diversión, sin fin de lucro.

* * *

**Más allá del bien y del mal**

Capítulo I - Dios Mio, que no pase

Aioria Katsaros es un joven de 20 años, atractivo, muy alegre y con un enorme carisma, tanto que se podría decir que gozaba de cierta popularidad en la universidad. Fue criado en el seno de una familia católica romana muy conservadora pero curiosamente el jovencito se había formado su muy personal concepto de Dios. Mismo que chocaba con la mentalidad de la juventud del momento, pero que a él no parecía incomodarle ya que lograba siempre empatar sus imperiosos deseos juveniles con sus extraños y radicales conceptos espirituales.

Estudiaba el cuarto semestre de la carrera de Ingeniera en procesos de automatización en la Universidad de la capital y a pesar de tener un excelente promedio y un lugar privilegiado entre la sociedad estudiantil de su área, el chico siempre se quejaba de haber tenido que entrar a esa Universidad obligado por sus padres, ya que su verdadera elección para estudiar había sido otra. El menor de dos hermanos había aplicado para entrar a una prestigiada universidad en otro país y aunque había sido aceptado, sus padres decidieron que el benjamín de la familia asistiera a la misma universidad que su hermano Aioros pues no podían darse el lujo de pagar doble manutención para ambos y además al estar ambos chicos en la misma institución Aioria se hacía acreedor a un porcentaje de descuento que beneficiaba en mucho la economía familiar.

Ambos hermanos habían compartido el mismo departamento por dos años, en los cuales las diferencias entre ellos se habían hecho más que notorias. Aioria era deportista, fiestero, desordenado y algo flojo. Aioros por su parte era muy disciplinado, responsable y mucho más sensato que su pequeño hermano. También gozaba de gran popularidad entre los jóvenes de su generación y con sus maestros.

Los padres de los jóvenes estaban contentos y orgullosos de sus hijos, sin embargo, ese sería el último semestre que los hermanos estarían juntos, pues Aioros había terminado ya su carrera y tenía una oportunidad de beca-empleo en una empresa muy importante, por lo que Aioria se quedaría solo, cosa que a sus padres preocupaba un poco debido al relajado comportamiento de su hijo.

Pero Aioria estaba feliz de saber que próximamente gozaría de total libertad para hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin el lastre de su hermano sobre él obligándolo a estudiar, a arreglar su cuarto, tomándole el tiempo en las fiestas y sobre todo limitando su vida sexual.

Porque si bien Aioros no le exigía celibato a su hermano, tampoco le permitía hacer desmanes en su casa. Pero eso iba a cambiar con su hermano lejos. El jovencito nacido bajo el signo de Leo ya no podía esperar para iniciar esta nueva etapa de su vida en completa libertad.

El semestre finalmente acabó y después de todas las celebraciones por la graduación de Aioros, finalmente el mayor de los hermanos tomó sus cosas y se preparó para partir a su nuevo trabajo en otra ciudad. Aioria pasó unas semanas con sus padres, pero antes de que la Universidad si quiera abriera sus puertas, ya estaba de regreso es su departamento.

La primera noche sin Aioros se celebró con litros de cerveza, pizza y papas fritas. Sus amigos más cercanos, Shura, Aldebarán y la adorable Marin lo acompañaron hasta el amanecer entre risas y canciones y entre sorbo y sorbo de la dorada bebida.

-Debes ir viendo tus materias de artísticas y sociales -dijo Shura- en cuanto las liberen todo el mundo se abalanzará para agarrar las mejores y si no te apuras te van a madrugar y vas a terminar estudiando tejido o cocina.

-¡Hazle caso a Shura, mira que el semestre pasado le batalló como nadie con sus clases de danza! Jajaja- reía a carcajadas Aldebarán, un chico de origen brasileño.

-Ya ni me recuerdes cabrón, que por eso ahora ni pienso dormir para ser el primero en elegir- Y es que el español aunque era un año mayor que los demás jóvenes, por parrandero iba arrastrando algunas materias, por lo que coincidía con los menores y así habían hecho tan buena amistad.

-lo bueno es que ya es el último semestre en que debemos tomar estas mugrosas materias de relleno—comentó Marin- ya a partir del próximo semestre son puras materias de nuestra carrera.

-Pues sí, pero estas materias de relleno son más relax y tienes más chance de echar lio- dijo el Shura

-Eso si- coincidieron todos.

-No importa, lo que sea caerá bien- comentó el griego mientras abría una lata más de cerveza

-Bueno, luego no digas que no te advertimos. Así que… ¡Pues salud amigos! –brindó Shura con su cerveza en alto - ¡por un semestre lleno de fiesta y diversión!

-Y que nos toquen materias fáciles y maestros bien barcos jeje –brindó el brasileño

-¡Salud! Y que nadie salga herido, embarazado o preso este semestre Jajaja-completó el brindis la única chica

-¡Sobre todo!- reían todos al unísono.

-Tocó el turno al anfitrión, quien se lo pensó bien antes de brindar- Porque en esta casa, nunca falte el sexo… ¡SALUD!

Todos rieron y comenzaron a bromear al joven, quien disfrutaba el momento sin saber que su deseo muy pronto se haría realidad.

Un par de días después.

Una vez liberadas las materias, los chicos se apresuraron a cubrir su horario con los créditos necesarios para el semestre. Aioria intentó anotarse a Cinematografía y el cupo estaba lleno, después intentó Historia de la música moderna y de nuevo fue rechazado por el sistema. Siguió buscando en la lista e intentó entonces con Expresión fotográfica y nuevamente fue rechazado. Tomó su celular y llamó a Marin para que le recomendara algo rápidamente pues los grupos se estaban llenando y no quería terminar en clase de tejido y costura.

-¿Oye que rollo? Todo está lleno, ¿ya tienes tu horario completo?

-Sí, Alde y yo nos apuntamos en Dibujo artístico, ¿porque no intentas ahí?

-¿Dibujo? Pero si yo ni siquiera sé agarrar un lápiz

-Eso ya lo sé Aioria, pero ahí aprenderás, además es una clase súper relax, escuché que el mismo director de Diseño Gráfico y Arquitectura da la clase y el tipo es de lo más relajado.

-Mmh bueno, deja ver. Ya estará de Dios si alcanzo lugar. Luego hablamos.

Miró nuevamente la lista y los grupos que aún tenían espacio eran Danza contemporánea, Arte en textiles (costura) y momento, ¡quedaba un lugar en Dibujo Artístico! –Ni modo- suspiró y se anotó en la clase, completando así su horario del semestre.

Las clases apenas comenzaban, así que aún no había exámenes ni trabajos que entregar, por lo que las fiestas estaban a la orden del día con la excusa de la bienvenida. Aioria y sus amigos no se perdían ninguna. Había días que asistían a más de una fiesta al día, donde ya sin la supervisión de su hermano, Aioria daba rienda suelta a sus deseos. Por las noches se desatrampaba bebiendo hasta el amanecer y ligando chicas al por mayor y por el día asistía a la iglesia a comulgar y orar. Una filosofía de vida muy curiosa para el parecer de sus amigos, pero así era Aioria y a pesar de su, a veces extrema religiosidad, seguía siendo el amigo simpático, divertido y noble que sus amigos y familia amaban.

Hasta que un día, las cosas cambiaron. Aioria, Marin y Aldebarán estaban en su clase de Dibujo y el maestro llegó con las notas de la clase anterior.

-A ver jóvenes, la clase anterior me decepcionaron mucho sus "Obras de arte", así que vamos a repetir el ejercicio del cuerpo humano, y espero que esta vez sí se apliquen.

Todos los chicos de la clase comenzaron a murmurar pues aun cuando la clase era de lo más relajada, el profesor exigía trabajos con calidad, so pena de reprobar la materia si no alcanzaban sus estándares.

-Diablos-exclamó Aioria- a mí no me sale eso. Tengo dos manos izquierdas para el dibujo.

-Bueno, es que, si en lugar de haberte quedado como menso viendo a la chica te hubieras puesto a dibujarla, otra cosa habría sido- sentenció Marin

-Vamos, estaba muy linda y su bikini color piel le sentaba de maravilla.

-¿Verdad que si Alde?-sonrieron en complicidad ambos amigos

-¡Aich Hombres! – Marin hizo una pausa- ¡ORALE! Esta clase si me va a gustar –comentó al ver que el modelo de esta clase sería un chico.

Al frente del salón se acomodó tranquilamente en una silla un jovencito de risada cabellera rubia, recogida en una coleta. Segundos después se despojó de su bata, dejando al descubierto su perfectamente conformado cuerpo cubierto solamente por un pequeño traje de baño azul.

De pronto, todos los asistentes de la clase se apeñuscaron al frente del salón. El maestro sabía que el modelo de la clase atraería a los estudiantes como moscas a la miel, así que esperaba que eso al menos hiciera que pusieran más atención en su dibujo.

Sin embargo, el chico que posaba despreocupado en traje de baño parecía ignorar que 24 pares de ojos lo miraban sin cesar y que un par en particular, unos bellos ojos verdes no solo lo miraban, si no que escudriñaban en su ser de formas que podrían avergonzar a cualquiera.

\- ¡Katsaros!, vas muy lento –exclamo el maestro al pasar por el lugar de Aioria y ver el poco avance en su dibujo.

-Lo siento maestro –tragó saliva, pero por más que quería enfocarse en el dibujo no podía. Sentía calor, se sentía agitado y peor… sentía que algo en su entrepierna se revelaba.

-¿Qué te pasa Aioria? –preguntó su amiga

-Necesito salir de aquí Marin, no me siento muy bien.

-Ok, ya casi termina la clase, aguanta tantito.

-No puedo, regreso en unos minutos –dejo sus cosas en su mesa de trabajo y salió rumbo al baño más lejano del edificio para tratar de calmar al "inquieto" habitante de su entrepierna.

Una vez en el baño, se aseguró que no hubiera algún otro estudiante por ahí y cerró la puerta, pero sin cerrojo. Metió la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua fría para después aflojar sus apretados jeans que estaban matando a su pobre "amiguito".

-¿Dios, pero que me pasa?- exclamó preocupado al ver la erección que traía. ¿Sería acaso que estaba enfermo?. ¿Porque qué otra cosa podría ser? Se negaba a creer que el cuerpo de ese chico lo hubiera provocado de esa forma, tenía que ser algún problema de salud. Y no podía regresar así al salón, se sentía agitado y tenía necesidad de "descargarse de alguna manera"; así que aflojó aún más su pantalón, sacó completamente su miembro viril y comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente, pues sentía algo de dolor.

Aioria rezaba para que nadie fuera a entrar en ese momento, pero al parecer ese día los ángeles estaban muy ocupados en otros menesteres, pues mientras el atribulado chico estaba en su afanosa labor, alguien entraba al baño agarrándolo infraganti y con las manos en el tremendo paquete.

-Wow- exclamo el visitante al ver semejante escena.

De todos los baños en la universidad y de todas las personas que podían haber entrado a ellos, porque este hombre en particular había tenido que entrar en este baño precisamente –se recriminaba Aioria mientras trataba en vano de ocultar su desgracia de los ojos del mirón, quien lejos de alejarse para dar privacidad al apesadumbrado joven, permanecía impávido contemplando la acción.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –se ofreció el visitante quien vestía solamente un traje de baño y una delgada bata entreabierta.

Aioria no dijo nada, su mente estaba completamente nublada, pero sus pies de pronto cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a moverse en dirección a ese cuerpo semidesnudo que cortésmente se ofrecía darle el tan anhelado consuelo para esa situación tan desesperada. En ese momento Aioria no pensaba más, solo deseaba sentir esa piel.

El rubio visitante no dudó en despojarse de las pocas prendas que lo vestían, para acercarse al novato en apuros y mostrarle como desfogar esa pasión que intentaba contener.

En el salón de clase, todos los alumnos y el profesor se habían retirado. Marin y Aldebarán esperaban a Aioria que había salido y dejado sus cosas en el lugar.

-¿Oye? No se le habrá olvidado que dejo todo aquí

-No creo Alde, aquí está su cartera y las llaves de su depa.

-entonces quizás si se sentía enfermo.

-Vamos a esperarlo, en algún momento tiene que regresar.

Aioria mientras tanto yacía perdido en los mares del placer al que ese ardiente rubio lo transportaba. Con la poca conciencia que aún conservaba, intentaba ahogar los gemidos para no llamar la atención, pero la escandalosa charla de unos estudiantes acercándose al lugar rompieron el encanto. Aioria se paralizó por un segundo, pero su acompáñate rápidamente reaccionó, tomo sus cosas del piso y se metió a la parte trasera del baño, donde se encontraban las duchas. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el castaño se metió rápidamente a uno de los sanitarios y cerró la puerta. Pudo escuchar en el fondo el sonido de las duchas y sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente aseó su antes enfurecido miembro con papel de baño, se fajó la camisa, se subió el cierre y salió como si nada del lugar con rumbo de regreso a su salón.

-Vaya, pensamos que ya te habías olvidado, ¿Dónde andabas? –reclamó Marin por todo el tiempo que los había hecho esperar.

-Solo fui al baño y a caminar un poco, vámonos ya -respondió serio.

-Ok, ¿vas a ir esta noche a la albercada en casa de Fred?

-no, no… me iré a casa. Necesito ducharme y descansar.

Esa noche Aioria no pudo cerrar un ojo, lo sucedido en el baño de la universidad lo había trastornado. Por momentos quería convencerse a sí mismo de que solo había sido un sueño, pero luego el placentero recuerdo del tremendo orgasmo que experimentó lo volvía a la realidad nuevamente. Así que decidió rezar toda la noche buscando un poco de consuelo, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol detuvieron si maratón de rezos. Estaba tan cansado que lo más coherente era que ese día faltara a clases para intentar descansar un poco. A la luz del sol, el chico siempre sentía un poco más claridad en sus pensamientos y seguro encontraría la forma de aplacar su angustia.

Al medio día se despertó y se levantó de su cama con una idea metida en la cabeza. Tenía que hablar con ese chico, quizás así entendería porque razón reaccionó de la forma en que lo hizo. Pues el no saber ni siquiera su nombre lo llenaba de vergüenza. Un hombre de bien no anda tenido sexo con extraños -pensaba- pero si sabe quién es, entonces ya no es un extraño –lógica muy objetiva – sin embargo aún quedaba ese pequeño detalle de que se trataba de "un hombre".

Al día siguiente Marin y Aldebarán esperaban a Aioria en el comedor de la universidad algo preocupados.

-¿Que pasó contigo? Te llamé todo el día y no contéstate ninguna de mis llamadas

-Sí, nos tenías preocupados

-Perdón, yo me sentía algo enfermo y apague el celular, pero no es nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse

-¿estás seguro?

-Por supuesto.

Sin embargo, los chicos notaron esos días a Aioria algo ausente y preocupado, así que acordaron invitarlo a un bar, darle unas cuantas copas y hacerlo confesar que era lo que realmente le sucedía

-Ay mi cabeza - se quejaba el castaño

-Vamos, solo son unos cuantos shots –reía Shura mientras Aioria trataba de mantenerse vertical. - ¿Qué te pasa Aioria?, usualmente te puedes empinar varios pomos sin problemas, como es que ahora unos cuantos traguitos se te suben tan rápido.

-Es que no he dormido bien, solo necesito recuperarme, es todo.

-Ya cuéntanos, que es lo que te pasa, desde ese día en la clase no has sido el mismo.

-No es nada, ¿ok?

-Pues entonces no nos dejas otra que hablarle a tu mamá para que venga a verte –sentenció Marin ante la negativa de su amigo

-No, no, no… dejen a mi mamá en paz

-No saldremos de aquí hasta que nos digas toda la verdad –le amenazó Alde

-Ahh –suspiró el ojiverde- ok, algo pasó… algo que no debió haber sucedido.

-Desembucha gato –le apresuro el español

-Ese chico en la clase de Dibujo…

-¿Cual chico? –cuestiono Shura a los demás

-¿Milo?

-¿Se llama Milo?- pregunto Aioria

-Si. El rubio de la clase del cuerpo humano –respondió Marin

-¿Lo conoces? –

-Bueno, no personalmente, pero algunas amigas lo stalkean cañón, está en el equipo de clavados de la universidad. ¿Qué hay con él?

Las miradas de sus tres amigos se fijaron en el griego, quien buscaba las palabras correctas para explicar el motivo de su estrés y como se ligaba con Milo.

-bueno, pues….. él y yo… mmh…. ¡COGIMOS EN EL BAÑO! -tapó su rostro con sus manos para no ver la expresión de sorpresa de sus amigos ante tal revelación.

-¿QUE? –gritaron al unísono los tres acompañantes

A partir de ese día, las bromas y chistes a costillas del pobre Aioria por parte de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, debían reconocer que Milo no era cualquier tipo, no señor. Aioria había elegido a unos de los más deseados de la universidad para salir del closet, y su mérito le reconocían.

-¡Al menos tienes buen gusto! -bromeaba Marin con su amigo – Y, ¿No te has checado en caso de que te hubiera contagiado algo? Le preguntó

-Buen punto, ¿Gonorrea? –lanzó el primer disparo Alde

-O Sida jajajaja- contestó Shura.

-Ladillas jajajaja contrarrestó Alde.

-Ya me tienen hasta la madre cabrones, ustedes burlándose de mis desgracia. Que tal que esté en peligro de muerte.

-No te azotes, si te sientes bien no deberías preocuparte, ¿no?

-Pero por si acaso, mejor averigua gatito –le advirtió Alde

-Ahhhh- Aioria no estaba seguro de querer volverle a ver, pero ¿qué tal si en verdad estaba enfermo de algo? era una posibilidad en la que no había pensado.

Un par de días después Marin le consiguió el nombre completo del susodicho y el lugar donde trabajaba después de clases

-No sé Aioria, quizás deberías dejar las cosas así.

-No Marin, necesito asegurarme de que todo está bien y además quiero saber quién es el hombre que recibió mi sagrada semilla.

-¿Tu sag?¿…? ¡ok! Como quieras –comenzó a reírse la pelirroja

Esa tarde, justo al terminar su penúltima clase decidió ir en busca del causante de su angustia y estrés. Definitivamente perdería la última materia, pero ya se ocuparía después de conseguir los apuntes y tareas. Su salud física y mental bien lo valían.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la cafetería donde Marin le había dicho que trabajaba Milo, un lugar muy acogedor y sencillo pero bastante concurrido, pues había un gran grupo de gente esperado por una mesa afuera del pequeño lugar.

Al acercase a la puerta notó a una chica algo preocupada tratando de poner orden entra las personas que iban llegado. Se le notaba la total falta de experiencia en ello, pues los clientes que esperaban estaban ya molestos y reclamado su lugar.

-Disculpa busco a...

-Permítame un momento señor -interrumpió al joven mientras trataba de calmar a los demás clientes que se agolpaban en la puerta.

-¿Señor? - se sorprendió el chico de que lo llamara así- seguro ni me ha visto a la cara - pensó- Yo solo vengo a buscar a...

-Un segundo por favor... ¿lugar para una sola persona?

-¿Eh? bueno yo... si... una persona.

-Muy bien ¿su nombre por favor?, en cuanto haya un lugar lo llamaré.

-Ah, bueno, Aioria Katsaros.

-Muy bien señor Aioria yo lo llamare -anotó la chica su nombre si siquiera mirarle.

Aioria suspiró y se retiró un poco de la puerta a esperar que lo llamaran, nunca pensó que el lugar fuera tan famoso, de hecho nunca lo había escuchado nombrar en los casi dos años y medio que llevaba viviendo ahí.

Mientras esperaba, se acercó a él un hombre mayor pidiéndole fuego.

-oh lo siento señor, no fumo.

-Haces bien jovencito tampoco yo debería, pero toda mi vida fui muy débil para los resistirme a los placeres de la vida. Y por ello ahora vengo aquí cada vez que puedo, sin importar cuanto deba esperar para poder entrar.

-¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Acaso es tan buena la comida?

-Antes era una vasca, pero ahora ¡Es algo de otro mundo! el nuevo cocinero hace magia con los ingredientes. Y como lo bueno nunca dura mucho, aprovechare mientras se pueda.

-Aioria se sorprendió, esa era la razón de porque había tanta gente.

Quizás no había sido buena idea buscar a Milo en la cafetería, después de todo el tema que quería tratar con él era muy íntimo y lo que menos existía en ese lugar era privacidad. Pero ante la tan efusiva recomendación del anciano, ahora estaba más que curioso por probar esos platillos. Al final, el mismo también era muy débil para resistirse a los placeres de la vida

Al cabo de casi una hora escuchó su nombre y de inmediato se acercó a la puerta. La distraída chica de la recepción, lo condujo a una pequeña mesita al fondo del lugar, cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Se notaba que el lugar era improvisado, pero que más daba, para comer hasta parado lo había hecho antes. Entonces se sentó y le joven le pasó una pequeña carta.

No eran muchas las opciones del menú, pero recordando las palabras del viejo, decidió pedir algo al azar.

-Muy bien, entonces un plato de pastitsio ¿y de tomar?

-Una cerveza por favor...¡ahh! y un pay de queso con chocolate también.

-muy bien en un momento se lo traigo.

-Aioria miro a su alrededor y solo pudo ver a otro mesero atendiendo algunas de las apretujadas mesas que conformaban el lugar. Varias de las mesas desentonaban con el resto del mobiliario indicando que habían sido colocadas recientemente para dar entrada más clientes a la vez.

-Quizás Milo ayude en la cocina-pensó- comeré y antes de irme preguntare por él. Después de todo primero está el comer que el ser cristiano-se dijo a sí mismo.

Minutos más tarde, el jovencito que atendía las otras mesas llegó con su orden. El olor era increíble pero cuando lo probó se dio cuenta que los dichos del anciano se habían quedado cortos. La comida era simple y sencillamente deliciosa. Masticó lo más despacio que pudo para saborear cada trozo en su boca. La consistencia, las suaves notas de los condimentos, el sabor. Aioria nunca había probado algo tan delicioso en su vida. Esto superaba incluso a la comida de su madre, así que por unos segundos se olvidó de su misión y se enfocó en su cena.

Mientras estaba terminando su postre, otra joven mesera se acercó a retirar el plato vacío de su pastitsio y preguntó a Aioria si comería algo más.

-Creo que quizás otra rebanada de pay y un latte, ehh, disculpa, me gustaría hablar con Milo Stathopoulos ¿estará muy ocupado?

-La chica lo miro algo sorprendida -ah bueno, supongo que algo, pero deja le pregunto si puede venir.

Aioria siguió comiendo su pay pero se detuvo cuando escucho gritos y reclamos que salían de cocina.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Me parto en dos o qué?- reclamaba una voz varonil

-Ya pues, pero está muy guapo, después no te quejes si se te va –era la voz de la mesera

Cuando la puerta se abrió salió el rubio ataviado con una filipina, un delantal y con gran cara de fastidio. Milo de inmediato reconoció al joven sentado a un lado de la puerta, quien casi se atraganta con el trozo de pay al verle.

-¡Oh vaya! pero que sorpresa... -lo miró pícaramente- ¿acaso te quedaste con ganas de otro round?

-Aioria se sonrojó, de inmediato soltó la cuchara y se levantó molesto - ¡pero claro que no! Yo solo... yo vine a... bueno... yo necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? ¿aquí?. Porque no me buscaste en la universidad, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? todo Grecia quiere comer en este mugrero.

-Lo siento no pensé que estuviera tan concurrido el lugar, yo creí que este sería un lugar más privado, obvio me equivoque, pero podría esperarte a que termine tu turno. Supongo que no ha de faltar mucho, ¿o sí?

-Como dos horas más. En serio ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¡Dos horas! Pues de lo que pasó, ¿de que más?

-¡Fue bueno! pero si no te interesa repetirlo, no veo de que más haya que hablar.

-Es importante hablar, creo que mejor te busco mañana en la universidad. A qué hora llegas.

-A las 5:30 de la mañana.

-¿Que? olvídalo te espero… daré un pase por ahí y regreso cuando salgas.

-Como quieras, no olvides dejar buena propina- dicho eso, se regresó a la cocina.

Ya que Milo se retiró, la mesera entregó a Aioria su otra rebanada de pay y su Latte junto con la cuenta - no te preocupes, es algo pesadito pero en el fondo es buena persona y le URGE un Novio-le guiño el ojo mientras se llevaba el plato vacío.

Aioria se quedó mudo, no había entendido la indirecta hasta que fue tarde y compendio que la chica trataba de empatarlo con Milo - ¿he? pero yo no soy... mmh...

Una vez terminada su ración extra de postre, salió del lugar a caminar un rato por los alrededores para hacer tiempo. Prefería eso que levantarse a horas inmorales para hablar con Milo en la mañana.

Un par de horas más tarde regresó y se recargó en una barda de la cafetería a esperar que saliera Milo.

Quedaban ya pocos comensales dentro y los tres meseros limpiaban y recogían las cosas.

Aioria los miraba distraído y no se percató que Milo estaba un lado de él, metiéndole un buen susto.

-¡Caramba!, avisa que casi me da un infarto.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan distraído. Y bien, de que quieres hablar.

\- Aioria miro en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie escuchaba y una vez que se aseguró de ello, siguió- ¿cómo de qué? de lo que pasó en el baño hace unos días. Milo, no es posible que le des tan poca importancia.

-A ver, ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

-Aioria Katsaros... ¿ves de que hablo? tuvimos sexo SIN PROTECCION en un baño y ni siquiera nos conocemos. No sabemos nada el uno del otro.

-Por dios, bájale a tu paranoia, no seremos los primeros ni los últimos que hacen eso.

-Bueno, quizás para ti es algo normal y cotidiano, pero no lo es para mi.

-Vaya, ¿acaso nunca has cogido en una fiesta?

-bueno, sí pero es distinto

-¿Por qué es distinto?

-¡En primera , porque no soy gay!

-¡ahh! es eso...

-Y en segunda... que siempre uso un condón.

\- Ya me perdí, entonces ¿te preocupas porque no usamos condón? ¿o porque en lugar de vagina tengo un pito?

La conversación estaba tornándose un poco hostil y Aioria no sabía cómo expresar lo que realmente quería, porque para empezar, el mismo no sabía que era lo que le inquietaba tanto.

¿Acaso Milo tenía razón y su preocupación era que le había gustado coger con él?, con un hombre.

-Milo, yo solo quería, bueno, no sé cómo explicarme - el otro chico lo miraba con expresión asesina, era de su misma altura y quizás hasta de su mismo peso, si le colmaba el plato bien podría darle un puñetazo y fácilmente tirarlo al piso, así que trato de suavizar su tono pues no quería una confrontación- solo entiéndeme, no quería dejar pasar esto así como si nada, necesitaba conocerte y al menos saber quién eres, como te sentías con todo esto, si todo estaba bien contigo.

-¿Bien? ¿a qué te refieres? tenía idea de que ambos la habíamos pasado bomba. A no ser por ese par de tarugos que llegaron a interrumpir. ¿O con bien te refieres a si no tengo algo que pudiera contagiarte?

-Ambos, bueno, si estas sano o si hay algo que deba saber.

Milo comenzó a reír algo molesto -vaya, pues bueno, que yo sepa no tengo ningún problema de salud... que yo sepa, claro que uno nunca sabe tu pareja que haga a tus espaldas.

-ok, yo me haré un examen, pero quizás también estaría bien que tú te hagas uno, ¿no crees?.

-Por favor, el buga paranoico eres tú, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Pero un examen no te quita tiempo y son gratuitos.

-Está bien, me haré uno cuando pueda ¿satisfecho?

-¿Cuando?

-¡No sé! ¡Cuando pueda! Aioria o como te llames, tengo que entrenar, estudiar, hacer tareas, trabajar y todavía buscar un lugar donde vivir. Como ves tengo muchas cosas importantes en que pensar como para andarme preocupando por el sida. Además, si estuviera sidoso, tú también lo estas ya, unos días que tardes en saberlo no cambia nada.

A Aioria le molestaba el sarcasmo con que se refería a un tema tan delicado, pero hasta cierto punto tenía razón, quizás debía tranquilizarse y creer en el chico cuando le decía que estaba bueno y sano, después de todo se veía bien...demasiado bien- Está bien, si estas tan ocupado no te voy a presionar, solo prométeme que si te lo harás.

-Está bien, lo haré- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera, en qué edificio tomas tus clases, Para buscarte la próxima vez allá -al ver que no le contestaba, camino de prisa para darle alcance.

-"H"- respondió de mala gana

-¿H? es el de Mercadotecnia? ¿Estudias merca?- Aioria además de ser un muchacho noble era bástate curioso y quería saber más de ese escurridizo chico- Yo estudio Ingeniería en automatización de procesos.

-mmh... bien por ti -siguió caminando sin ponerle atención.

-Al menos podrías detenerte un poco- reclamó

Milo se detuvo y volteo a mirar bástate molesto a Aioria -Son las 11 de la noche, estoy muy cansado después de trabajar como esclavo toda la tarde por un sueldo de miseria que no me alcanza para nada, no me interesa socializar ni conocer bugas ¿ok?

-¿Bugas? -pensó- perdón no creí que tu trabajo fuera tan desgastante, ¿qué es lo que haces en la cafetería?

-Cocino Aioria-le respondió cortante- soy el único puto cocinero en este mundo que ha aceptado trabajar ahí por esa mísera cantidad de dinero.

\- ¿Co-cinas?.. ¿tú eres el cocinero? -los pupilas de Airoia se dilataron de inmediato. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Milo además de ser tan extrañamente atrayente, cocinaba como los dioses, eso lo dejo sin palabras.

-Ok me voy, adiós -Milo siguió su camino dejando a Aioria atrás bástate pensativo.

Al día siguiente Marin acompañaba a Aioria a almorzar.

-¿Entonces pudiste hablar con él?

-bueno si, algo así

-¿Algo así? ¿Estas más tranquilo entonces?

-bueno pues...

Antes de que dijera palabra, su enorme amigo brasileño se sentó a un lado de Marin - ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal su mañana? ¿Aioria cómo fue tu misión? -comenzó a morder un enorme baguette rebosante de toda clase de ingredientes.

-En eso estábamos cuando interrumpiste-respondió en broma Marin

-Ahh pues, no sé... bueno le pregunte si no estaba enfermo de algo y solo me dijo que creía que no, y le hice prometer que se haría un examen.

-jajajaja- se reía Marian -¡no puedo creer que te atrevieras! Seguro no lo tomo muy bien.

-Pues no mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Entonces porque sigues con esa cara de interrogación?

-no sé, he estado pensado -no termino la frase porque su amiga lo interrumpió.

-uy peligro, ¡un hombre "pensado"!-comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué pues?-respondieron al unísono los caballeros presentes

-jaja, es que no secreto que casi siempre piensan con el amiguito de hombrelandia! jajaja-ambos la miraban serios y tratando de contener la risa- ok, pues cuéntanos, que estuviste "pensando"

-Gracias por la confianza - la miro con falsa indignación- Bueno como saben mis padres me comentaron que buscara un roomie para ayudarme con mis gastos personales -de pronto ambos amigos se quedaron serio pues podían adivinar hacia donde iba la gran idea de Aioria- y justamente Milo me comentó que anda buscando un lugar donde vivir y yo pensé -lo interrumpe de golpe Aldebarán-

-Aguanta gatito, luego porque nos tachan de zoquetes, ¿no estarás pensando en ofrecerle a Milo el cuarto de tu hermano verdad?

-si ¿porque no?-Alde y Marin comenzaron a reír - ¿porque la risa?

-¿Sí, porque la risa díganme que hizo Santo Aioria ahora? -llegó Shura con su charola de almuerzo y sentó junto al antes mencionado.

-Pues casi nada, que nuestro gato quiere llevarse al causante de sus desvelos a vivir con él -seguía riendo el brasileño-

-¡No mames! sí que estas pendejo Aioria, o es que ¿te gustó? dinos la verdad ¿te gustó? ¿te gustó?- Shura se unió al coro de risas- Ya te veo cada noche rezando, Dios mío que no me pase, y si me pasa que no me guste, y si me gusta ¡que no me falte! jajajajaja

-A ver ya, yo no nunca dije que pensara "repetir" la experiencia, ¡gracias! ¡Y eso no me gusta! Soy hetero y me gustan las mujeres, ¿ok? solo lo pienso, porque bueno... sería una opción, y yo necesito un roomie - aunque omitió claro, mencionar que además le gustaba deleitarse la vista mirándolo y que daría lo que fuera por comer todos los días lo que él cocinaba.

-Pero Aioria ¿cómo sabes que no volverás a caer en las maliciosas garras de ese diabólicamente suculento individuo? -recalcaba con sorna Aldebarán- No sé... me parece muy peligroso. Si a mí me gustaran los hombres, ¡no dudaría en cenármelo cada noche! jajajaja

-Ya lo sé Alde, tu apetito es tan feroz, aun me sorprende que no nos hayas comido a nosotros -respondió a la broma de su amigo- Pero a MI, NO ME GUSTAN los hombres, y ya dije que no se va a repetir. Ese día estaba, no sé, confundido, cansado yo que sé. Pero ya estoy consciente, medité mucho sobre eso y recé para obtener más claridad - esa última frase solo consiguió que sus tres acompañantes rieran más.

¿Y fuiste a misa a confesarte con el cura y llevarte una mega-dotación de agua bendita para lavarte tu miembro pecaminoso?

-síganle...

-Pues como quieras, pero después no andes llorado. Mira que Milo es de peligro, con esa carita y ese cuerpo, tuerce a cualquiera -respondió Marin

Esa noche Aioria estuvo pensando en lo que sus amigos entre broma y broma le habían dicho. Se sentía muy seguro de su hombría y no veía en Milo "un riesgo" solo veía a una buena persona que necesitaba ayuda. Su carácter era algo áspero, si, pero después de todo no tenían porque que ser grandes amigos, solo serían roomies y si lograba convencer a Milo de que cocinara para los dos seria genial. Así que al día siguiente Aioria se dirigió al medio día al edificio H a buscar a su futuro compañero de depa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II Y Si me pasa, que no me guste

Caminó un rato por los pasillos, pero no lograba verle, en ese edificio había casi puros alumnos de mercadotecnia o de negocios. Todos vestidos a la moda y demasiado "posers" para su gusto. Eso le llamo la atención, porque si bien Milo tenía buen porte, el trabajar de cocinero y sufrir para sostener una beca le decía que no contaba con muchos recursos. Como sea, de todas formas, se sintió algo intimidado en medio de la "elite" de la universidad y después de varias vueltas pensó en desistir.

De pronto lo vio acercarse al jardín con un cigarro en la boca. Caminó seguro hacia él, captando de inmediato su atención.

-¡Ay no inventes!, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Yo te dije que iré cuando tenga tiempo.

-No vine a eso. Solo venía a proponerte algo -Milo lo miró serio, ese chico tenía una mirada muy agresiva y penetrante, pero Aioria no se amilanaría por ello- bien, me dijiste que buscabas un lugar para vivir ¿no?

-Sí y ¿qué hay con eso?

-bueno, yo ando buscando un roomie, ¿te interesa?

-¿Qué?-Milo tampoco daba crédito a la proposición del otro.

-Pues eso, si quieres ocupar el cuarto que está vacío en mi departamento -Milo no le respondía, así que Aioria hizo una ademan buscando su respuesta -¿entonces?

-A ver, ¿tú me estas ofreciendo una habitación a mí? ¿Acaso no temes que mi homosexual presencia perturbe su heterosexual santidad? -comenzó a burlarse

-Bien, si no te interesa solo dímelo

-Ok ¿dime cuanto pides?

-¿Cuánto puedes dar?

-¿Como que cuánto? ¿Tu cuanto quieres Aioria? o quieres que te pague con… ¿sexo?

-No claro que no, ¡sexo no! Nadie va a tener sexo, bueno, no entre nosotros. Eso está claro

-Tengo muy poco dinero Aioria, apenas si me alcanza para vivir al día -Aioria lo miró y algo no le hacia sentido, notó que sus ropas eran finas, sus zapatos de marca y el definitivamente era un chico con mucha clase.

\- ¿por eso te pregunté cuanto podías dar?

Contrariado Milo respondió. -Muy poco-

-bien, entonces podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. Podemos fijar una mensualidad de acuerdo con tus posibilidades y el resto puede, no sé, cubrirse de otra forma, como por ejemplo cocinando para los dos, ¿te parece un buen trato?

-¿Quieres que pague mi renta cocinado?-lo miraba incrédulo.

-Si eso dije, algunas otras labores de casa quizás. Si estás de acuerdo... ¡pero no sexo!.

-ok-sonreía burlón-no sexo entonces... me interesa

-Bien, tenemos un trato. Puedes mudarte este fin de semana, dime si necesitas ayuda para mover tus cosas, un amigo tiene una vieja camioneta y podemos meter ahí varias cosas.

Vaya, además de casi regalarle el techo, todavía le ofrecía ayuda para mover sus pertenencias, ese muchacho debía ser demasiado bueno o ¿sería que estaba ocultando? Como fuera, Milo estaba en una situación desesperada y necesitaba encontrar un lugar rápido, ya después averiguaría las verdaderas intenciones de ese chico.

-Te tomo la palabra-anotó en una hoja su dirección y se la dio a Aioria- cáele el sábado en la mañana.

-Muy bien, ahí nos vemos entonces- se despidió amigablemente el castaño y se fue.

Milo lo miró a lo lejos con su habitual desconfianza, pero quizás esta oportunidad era la que esperaba para darle el tiro de gracia a su ex, pues Aioria era bastante guapo y no tardaría en correrse el rumor de que estaba viviendo con él. Su ex sabría de qué madera estaba hecho Milo muy pronto.

Ese fin de semana…

No jodas cabrón, todavía que son tus putas ideas mamonas, nos embarras a nosotros -rezongaba Shura porque Aioria los había citado a las 5 de la mañana en su casa

\- Prometí a Milo que le ayudaríamos a moverse y como él se va a entrenar temprano, haremos la mudanza mientras el entrena.

-¿O sea que nosotros vamos a bajar sus cosas al auto, y después subirlas para acá? ¿él no nos va a ayudar?

-No Alde, ¿qué pasa?, somos hombres, que tantos son unas cuantas cajas, no sean nenas.

-¿Perdón? ¿Como que nenas? yo ni me estoy quejando... vayámonos ya, si queremos terminar pronto. ¿Qué tal que tenga muchas cosas? -dijo Marin

Los chicos llegaron al domicilio y para su sorpresa este se encontraba en un barrio muy elegante, Aioria se preguntaba por qué con tan pocos recursos, se había ido a vivir ahí.

Subieron al 3er nivel por el elevador y Milo tenía la puerta abierta. Al entrar vieron algunas cajas y unos pocos muebles ya alineados cerca de la puerta.

-Hey ya llegamos-se anunció Aioria.

Milo salió de la recamara y saludo secamente -hey-

-Ellos son Shura, Marin y Aldebarán que amablemente se ofrecieron a ayudar- los tres saludaron con una sonrisa más que forzada.

-Gracias, lo mío es solo que está ahí a la entrada -los chicos se sorprendieron pues el departamento aún tenía muchos muebles y artículos muy buenos.

-¿Vives con alguien más? -pregunto Alde.

-No, vivo solo, pero el resto de las cosas no me interesan, así que pueden dejarlas ahí

-¿No te lo llevaras?- pregunto nuevamente Aldebarán- ¿quieres decir que vas a dejar los sillones y la smart tv?

-Milo lo miró algo pensativo- ¿te interesan?

-Claro, ¿cuánto pides por ello?

-¿Y por el frigobar, la cafetera y el Blu-ray?-esta vez era Shura quien preguntaba

-ok denme 100 euros por todo, si algo no les agrada, solo tírenlo a la basura.

-Wow-exclamo Marin- Yo quiero esa mesita de sala, el tapete, los cuadros, el microondas y los libros - rápidamente entre los tres juntaron los 100 euros y comenzaron a repartirse lo demás.

Aioria estaba extrañado de ver como Milo mal-barataba sus cosas, si necesitaba dinero ¿porque hacia eso? Cuando Milo pasó a su lado para despedirse, Aioria lo detuvo.

-¿Estás seguro que no deseas conservar nada de eso?

-Milo lo miro apático- Esas cosas no son mías y a tus amigos les servirán más que al basurero, además es en pago por la ayuda.

-bueno, pues como quieras. Toma, está es la dirección de mi departamento, aunque te diré que no es tan bonito como este.

-Si tiene 4 paredes y un techo es suficiente para mí -tomo el papel con la dirección y se retiró.

-vaya, ya no los escucho quejándose por cargar cosas tan temprano.

-No manches hermano, así si costea- respondió el español- Sí que es raro este Milo.

-Pues escuché a una amiga decir que es el mejor clavadista que ha tenido la universidad, ha sacado calificaciones dignas de olimpiada-anotó Marin

-Con razón tiene que entrenar a diario

-Además creo que debe sostener una beca-comentó Aioria

-Pero esta raro, estas cosas son muy acaras y están casi nuevas, ¿porque las casi regala si no le alcanza el dinero? -pregunto el mayor de los amigos curioso.

Aioria solo se encogió de hombros, no iba a meterse a detalles de la vida de su nuevo inquilino, después de todo no era asunto suyo su vida privada.

Al cabo de un rato la vieja camioneta de Shura estaba reventar de cosas

-Híjole, tendremos que dar mínimo unos tres viajes

-Ni que los digas Shura -respondió Alde- yo creo que lo mejor será dejar para el final lo tuyo, así ya te vas a tu casa con el ultimo cargamento

-Pues sí, vayamos pues a dejar primero las cosas de Milo a casa de Aioria

-Sí, yo los espero aquí, acercare más cosas a la puerta para el siguiente viaje y le daré una barridita al lugar

-Perfecto Marin, vámonos chicos.

Y así poco a poco el lugar fue quedando vacío y los cuatro amigos se retiraron.

Una vez en su departamento, Aioria recapacitó un poco en lo que se estaba metiendo, no sabía mucho de Milo, solo que era deportista, algo agresivo en su trato y que le gustaba coger con hombres que no conocía, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía confiar y así lo haría.

Por la tarde Milo llegó al departamento de Aioria y este lo recibió con toda la amabilidad y cortesía que siempre lo han caracterizado.

-Pasa, mira esta es una copia de la llave- le entregó un llavero- está es la habitación que antes usaba mi hermano. El terminó su carrera el semestre pasado así que ahora vivo solo. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, la universidad está muy cerca de aquí, así que caminado no haces más de quince minutos.

-Ok- tomó el llavero- gracias por traer mis cosas, creo que comenzare por acomodarlas.

-Claro, si quieres te ayudo- ambos joven comenzaron a sacar las cosas de las pocas cajas y a acomodar los muebles en el departamento y la nueva habitación de Milo.

Una vez que terminaron, se sentaron en la cocina a tomar una cerveza- Mañana puedo hacer una pequeña despensa en lo que nos ponemos de acuerdo en la lista definitiva. Puedes invitar amigos siempre y cuando no traigan drogas, mis padres me matarían si se enteran de que alguien consumió drogas en la casa y el intendente del edificio es muy chismoso. Si quieres invitar a tu novio no tengo bronca solo avísame para, ya sabes, no interrumpir. Igual yo lo haré.

Cuando vengan mis padres de visita, mejor no invitar a nadie hasta que se vayan.

-No tengo

-¿Eh?

-Novio, no tengo novio y puedo asumir que tú tampoco tienes novia

-Bueno, no por ahora, estoy estudiando y no tengo tiempo para una chica, prefiero relaciones abiertas por el momento, es lo más sano. ¡Pero me gustan las mujeres!

-oh si claro, no te lo discuto.

-¿Y tú?

-No, a mí no me gustan.

-Me refiero a si estas en busca de una pareja

Milo suspiró- No, tenía un novio pero me resultó puto el cabrón, así que estoy mejor solo -la expresión antes calmada en el rostro de Milo se tornó dura y agresiva en un segundo.

-Entonces ¿eran suyas las cosas que estaban en tu departamento?

-si...

-¿y no crees que quiera recuperar sus cosas?

-Pues si las quiere que se las busque en el culo el idiota

A Aioria le sorprendió el altísimo nivel de hostilidad de Milo hacia su ex -¿Y qué pasó?

-Me dejó… un día regresé de la escuela y ya me esperaba con la maleta hecha solo para decirme que las cosas no estaban funcionando y que lo mejor era darnos un tiempo para pensarlo bien... y después de eso se largó

-¿Entonces él te ayudaba con el pago del lugar?

-No Aioria, el pagaba el departamento. Cuando el imbécil se largó, le valió madre el que yo no tuviera dinero para seguir pagando la mierda esa que el mismo había elegido.

-Vaya, eso fue muy descortés de su parte

-Descortés? ja... es un puto traidor

-¿Pero y tus padres? no pueden apoyarte con algo?

-Con mis padres no cuento, mi padre no quiere saber nada de mi porque no quiere un gay en su familia y mi madre es una pobre mujer inútil que solo sabe obedecer a su marido.

Aioria no supo que más decir, definitivamente Milo la tenía difícil. Quizás esa era la razón de su carácter tan agresivo. Ambos tenían la misma edad, sin embargo, Aioria sabía que contaba con el apoyo y amor incondicional de su familia, su única preocupación era obtener buenas notas y divertirse. En cambio ese otro chico debía esforzarse día con día por proveerse un techo, el sustento y además sus estudios. Debía ser muy triste que todas las personas que se supone debían apoyarte te abandonen y te dejen a la deriva a una edad donde eres tan vulnerable.

-Lamento escuchar eso -lo dijo sinceramente- supongo que a veces las cosas se pueden ver complicadas, pero cuando llega su tiempo, comienzan a mejorar.

-Mmh, no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes

-Quizás pueden ser mejor

-¿Que eres? predicador o promotor de cursos baratos de superación personal -se rio mientras abría otra cerveza.

-Bueno, por un tiempo fui consejero juvenil en la iglesia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿y qué sigue? ¿Me vas a exorcizar para sacarme al diablo? jajaja o ¿nos pondremos a rezar por el perdón de mi alma?

-Ya pues, aunque viéndolo bien ¿quizás no te vendría mal un baño con agua vendita eh?-comenzó a reírse también

-Ja! no me digas! ¿También eres de los que creen que la homosexualidad se cura rezando?

-No pero la oración nunca está de más -exclamo seguro de si el ojiverde.

-Ándate con cuidado , no te vayas a contagiar -sonrió pícaro- bueno, me voy con mi diabólica persona a otro lugar.

\- ¿A dónde iras? ¿Regresaras tarde?

-¿Que? ¿también tienes complejo de madre sobreprotectora?

-Claro que no, has lo que quieras, solo quería ser amable - lo cierto es que ni el mismo Aioria entendía porque le había preguntado eso , quizás si se sentía un poco protector con él después de saber su situación- ya vete pues..

-Ok mamá, no regresaré tarde porque mañana debo ir temprano a entrenar.

-¿También en domingo? Órale...

-Debo cuidar mi beca

-Va que va, vete con cuidado, digo, vete como quieras...

-jajaja si mamá -cerró de golpe la puerta

Aioria sonrió satisfecho, sentía que había hecho bien en invitar a Milo a vivir con él, cualquier duda que tenía sobre su calidad moral, se estaba disipando poco a poco. Si bien él era muy conservador, no era en absoluto homofóbico y sabía que no tendría problemas con ese joven de lindos ojos color turquesa, en tanto ese salvaje deseo de poseerlo que se había apoderado de él unos días atrás no se repitiera.

Y todo parecía ir viento en popa los primeros días. La comida que dejaba preparada Milo tenia a Aioria fascinado y por la diferencia en sus horarios, casi no coincidían en casa, más que ya muy noche, pero Aioria se escurría temprano a su recamara para evitar cualquier "tentación" o se escapaba a cualquier fiesta para distraerse con sus amigos y conocer chicas.

Milo comenzó a adoptar otras actividades de la casa, como la limpieza de la misma, esto también tenía a Aioria encantado, aunque Milo protestara y le dejara todos los días notas regañativas por sucio y descuidado.

Con lo que Aioria no contaba, era con los fines de semana, al principio Milo se iba de juerga desde el viernes, pero conforme avanzaba el semestre y los trabajos escolares y los exámenes aumentaban su dificultad, decidió quedarse en casa a estudiar y eso era algo que Aioria no podía evitar. Así que planeó contrarrestar cualquier tentación invitando a sus amigos a estudiar a su casa también y poder distraerse con ellos y evitar quedarse solo con Milo por tantas horas.

Sin embargo, la atracción que sentía por él era a veces difícil de controlar, era tan ingenuo como como querer tapar el sol con un dedo. Ese leve cosquilleo en su miembro cada vez que Milo se acercaba, igual que el desproporcionado latido de su corazón le indicaban a Aioria que estaba en peligro inminente y que tarde o temprano sus esfuerzos por controlarse fracasarían... y así fue.

-¿Aioria estas bien? Te ves algo... agitado -pregunto Milo con genuina preocupación

Aioria se mojaba la cara con agua fría en el pretil de la cocina mientras evitaba mirara a los ojos al otro -estoy bien, creo que solo necesito descansar un poco- dejó la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Ok, avísame si necesitas algo -a Milo le pareció extraño, pero siguió en lo suyo hasta que, cansado de leer y hacer anotaciones, decidió dejar los estudios por esa noche y retirarse a descansar. Ya que estaba a punto de meterse a la cama, notó que había olvidado llevar su vaso con agua, siempre tomaba agua antes de dormir y aunque estaba ya en paños menores, salió a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua. Sin embargo al girarse para regresar a su habitación se topó con un Aioria bastante agitado, con los ojos rojos y sudando a chorros.

-¡Puta madre! no te escuche salir, me acabas de pegar un susto de muerte. Pero mírate nada más, pareces un zombie

-Quizá porque no he dormido bien los últimos días -respondió algo jadeante

-¿Y eso? ¿Has ido al médico? te ves muy mal. ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Fui a la enfermería, incluso he orado cada noche, pero nada me ha ayudado

-Los rezos no siempre son efectivos... ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-¿Quizas?

-claro, dime

-Que tal si … -el castaño acortó la poca distancia que aún quedaba entre ellos hasta quedar literalmente pegado a Milo. Sintió la enorme erección de Aioria que no dejaba duda sobre lo que realmente necesitaba.

-¡Oh vaya! pero tu dijiste que... -Ok, olvídalo - Milo dejó el vaso en el pretil y no tardó ni un segundo en corresponder con pasión al desesperado Aioria que clamaba nuevamente por atención.

Unas horas después, uno de los chicos dormía plácidamente satisfecho y exhausto por lo acontecido esa noche, mientras el otro no lograba conciliar el sueño angustiado por sentirse extrañamente feliz y satisfecho.

-¿Aioria estas bien? -Marin preguntó preocupada a su amigo que caminaba como autómata por los pasillos -apenas si dijiste una palabra en clase hoy- y eso era mucho decir, ya que siempre suele ser el más participativo del salón- hasta el maestro se notaba preocupado

-No es nada

-¿Nada? pero si te comportas como un fantasma, ¿están bien tus padres? ¿Aioros?

-Ellos están bien, no es por ahí…

-Ajá, entonces si pasa algo, vamos dime

-es que...

-vamos suéltalo

-Ahh… ok, sucedió de nuevo -dijo con voz angustiosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucedió de nuevo?

-Milo y yo...

-¡Ah! vaya... ven vamos a otro lugar -jaló a su amigo hacia la parte trasera del edificio donde nadie los pudiera escuchar y se sentaron detrás de uno de los arbustos -Aioria, recuerdas que te lo advertimos ¿ verdad?.

-Marin, no necesito regaños ahorita. Pienso que esta debe ser un aprueba

-¿Prueba? ¿Prueba de que? -de tus estúpida inocencia pensó la pelirroja.

-De Dios

-¿Que? Deja a Dios en paz

-No, no, debe serlo, Dios puso a Milo en mi vida para probarme y que yo venza la tentación de Satanás

-¿Aioria estas drogado?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Fui criado con valores y temor de Dios, sin embargo cuando estoy con Milo mi capacidad de pensar y razonar se nubla, solo el deseo me invade.

-¿Y eso que? eres hombre, ¡los hombres solo piensan en sexo! no es novedad -Aioria la miró indignado- Ay si mira, las cosas por su nombre-continuo la chica- tú mismo brindabas a principios del semestre por que a partir de ese día tu departamento viera mucho sexo, bien, ahí lo tienes y debe ser muy bueno para que a pesar de tus mocherias sigas clavado con Milo, literal.

-Pe-pe pero no es lo mismo, yo -yo pedí sexo con chicas no con hombres.

-Y cuales la diferencia

-¿Como que cual?

-¿Acaso nos es bueno el sexo con Milo ? Dime , júrame que es mejor el sexo con las chicas que el que tienes con él..

-ahh.. bueno... yo... este...

-Ya ves, te gusta, debe ser MUY BUENO por lo que puedo interpretar

-pero...

-Déjame terminar de hablar Aioria-cuando Marin se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser muy dominante- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? dime ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? pediste sexo y lo obtuviste.

-Pues lo que todo hombre desea, que mas

-A ver ilústrame, que es lo que todo hombre desea.

-No sé, terminar mi carrera, obtener un buen trabajo, un buen auto, tener mucho sexo con mujeres guapas y después quizás, buscar una chica recatada, casta y de buena costumbres para que sea la madre de mis hijos.

-Válgame ¿pero en qué siglo vives?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Aioria eres un cavernícola!

-¿Que? ¿por qué?

-Como sea, si lo que quieres ahora es solo sexo y más sexo mientras llega la virgen María para darte hijos ¿pues qué más da si es hombre o mujer? al final es solo sexo con personas muy atractivas y en definitiva Milo lo es, es más, hay decenas de chicas y chicos que acuden a los entrenamientos cada día solo para mírale en traje de baño.

-¿cómo que a mirarle? no deberían dejarlos entrar, tendré que ir a ver ...

-Aioria, que importa si lo ven

-¿Como que qué importa?

-Aich, olvídalo ¡eres un bruto! -Aioria no escuchó eso último pues estaba algo perturbado con la idea de que otros estudiantes se deleitaran con el cuerpo de su roomie.

Esa tarde Aioria regresó a su departamento y se extrañó de ver ahí a Milo. Sentía algo de vergüenza de enfrentarlo después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero no iba a pasársela evitándolo, si satán insistía en tentarlo, él le haría frente con la fuerza de Dios de su lado, así que entró y saludó como si nada.

-hey - Milo lo miró con una tremenda sonrisa en la boca

-mmh.-gruño de coraje- ¿porque no estás en el trabajo?

-porque no abrieron hoy, es cumpleaños de la dueña y nos dio el día -sonrió.

-Lo estas disfrutando verdad -murmuró- pequeño incubo del mal

-¿Dijiste algo?

Entonces se giró y lo retó enérgicamente- Teníamos una regla Milo –increpó a su compañero- una regla que rompiste.

-¿Yo la rompí? ¿yo?

-Si, tú

-Pero si yo no hice nada, solo salí por un vaso con agua, quien literalmente me atacó fuiste tú -se empezó a reír.

-¿Atacarte? Pues no te vi defenderte ni resistirte

-Pues no, ¿porque lo haría? -respondió con el mayor cinismo –me gusta que me la metan salvajemente y sin lubricar –seguía riendo

-Eres el diablo en persona Milo –respondió tajante

-Tú que no puedes controlar tus impulsos closeteros Aioria

-Pero esto no se debe repetir, nuestra sana convivencia y así como la salvación de nuestras almas dependen de ello. Iré a mi habitación a leer la biblia y tú medita muy bien sobre tus acciones Milo -este lo miraba tratando de disimular la risa que le daba la actitud de Aioria.

-Ok

Cuando Aioria estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación Milo le preguntó – Por cierto, ¿no vas a comer? la comida ya está lista

Palabras mágicas para el glotón de Aioria

\- Bueno, la biblia puede esperar. Tengo mucha hambre- respondió y regresó al pequeño comedor de la cocina y se sentó a esperar que el otro le sirviera.

Milo lo observaba algo molesto- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a servir? -cuestiono el ojiverde

-¿Pero qué flojo eres Aioria? ¡Sírvete tú!, ya que me tomé el trabajo de hacerte la comida, al menos tu sírvetela

-Pero que poca actitud de servicio tienes bicho greñudo, a Dios no creo que le gusten esas actitudes. Además ya estás de pie y más cerca de la estufa que yo, ¿qué trabajo te cuesta? -el rostro de niño inocente de Aioria acababa siempre por doblegar al pobre Milo.

Ambos chicos comieron sin pelear excepto por el momento en que Aioria quiso repetir plato y Milo se negó a pararse a servirle de nuevo. Después de eso, se sentaron a ver un rato la televisión y el tema de la noche anterior quedo en el olvido, al menos por un par de días, porque al tercer día

-¿Qué haces a esta hora arañita? -cuestionó Aioria a Milo que estaba picando champiñones y tomates a las 11 de la noche.

-Mañana no tendré tiempo de venir a preparar nada, así que dejare la comida hecha desde hoy -Milo se había tomado muy en serio su responsabilidad de cocinar como medio de contribuir a la casa.

En la estufa tenía un sartén con cebollas y algunos condimentos friéndose y en otra hornilla una olla con trozos de carne cociéndose. Aioria lo miraba embelesado, aunque para cualquiera no era más que la imagen de una persona X cocinado, para Aioria era algo sumamente excitante.

Milo seguía muy enfocado en incorporar los ingredientes recién picados al sartén hasta que de pronto, la cercanía del cuerpo de Aioria al pegarse a su retaguardia lo detuvo. Milo apagó el fuego en las hornillas y de inmediato correspondió a los deseos de su ardiente roomie, de nuevo. Ya sabía que al día siguiente haría un drama como de costumbre, pero que importaba, coger con ese guapo joven era algo a lo que podría fácilmente acostumbrarse.

Al día siguiente:

-¿Otra vez esa cara? Déjame adivinar, sucedió de nuevo

-Me rindo Marin, el demonio ha ganado... Milo es un incubo que me seduce sin piedad y al que no puedo resistirme.

-¡No te azotes amigo! solo es sexo, divierte, disfrútalo, atáscate mientras hay -reía divertida ante la desgracia moral de su amigo.

-¿Y qué tal si siempre he sido gay y no me había dado cuenta?

-Aioria por el amor de Dios, no te angusties por esas tonterías -sin que Aioria se diera cuenta, la chica desabotonó su blusa dejando entre ver sus redondos senos -¿Aioria? -llamó a su amigo para captar su atención.

De inmediato los ojos del castaño se dirigieron se clavaron en los pechos de la pelirroja quien respondió a su lujuriosa mirada con un fuerte pellizco en las costillas- ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué te pasa?

\- Eso te ganas por mirón

-¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien se desabotono la blusa ¿estás loca?

-No, no estoy loca... no se, no creo seas gay. A un chico gay le habría valido un rábano si estaba desnuda -mientras Marin abotonaba nuevamente su blusa llegó Aldebarán.

-hey chicos-al ver la escena se sonrojó levemente-perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No, nada, aquí yo que estoy tratando de rescatar la heterosexualidad de Aioria

-jajaja ¿qué pasó amiguito? ¿De nuevo ese Milito te sigue haciendo agua la canoa?

-Nah, mi heterosexualidad ya la di por perdida, no hay, no existe - se recostó en el pasto con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Quizás solo eres heterocurioso- comentó el gigante brasileño

-O bisexual, no sería novedad, la mayoría de la gente en algún momento de su vida lo es- Marin intentaba consolarlo.

-Y que tal esa nueva palabrita ¿cómo es? esa de que no importa el género sino lo sentimientos y la belleza física- preguntaba Alde a su amiga.

-¿Pansexual?

-¿Que? ¿Es algo que se come?

-No tonto, es una definición que bien podría aplicársete, porque quizás no solo es el sexo lo que te atrae, quizás haya algo más profundo.

-¿Como la comida? -respondió el castaño

-¿Que?

-Es que cuando estoy con Milo solo puedo pensar en dos cosas, en comer y en tener sexo

-Típico macho neandertal jajajaja - Se burlaba Marin

-Ay si tú, señorita evolución... es que cocina tan delicioso, así como transportarse al paraíso con cada bocad… esperen - se quedó dubitativo por un segundo- ¿Qué tal si esto es parte del plan de Dios?

-¡Por favor ya deja a Dios en paz!

-Sí, las cosas tienen más sentido ahora. Dios me puso en la vida de Milo para rescatarlo del mal camino.

-¿Cómo?, ¿acaso piensas volver a Milo straight cogiendo con él? no quiero romper el encanto pero creo que no va por ahí ¿eh? jajajaja

-¡No! me refiero a su comportamiento, su vida antes de mí. Milo estaba con alguien que no le convenía y llevaba una vida disipada, sin seguridad económica ni moral, completamente alejada de la palabra de Dios.

-Houston, ¡lo perdimos! jajajaja

-Ay ya dejen de burlarse, estoy hablando en serio. Creo que esa es mi misión, evitar que el alma de Milo se pierda en la inmundicia del pecado de la carne- Los dos amigos de Aioria solo se miraban a los ojos, sabían que estaba de más decirle algo, ya que era tan necio que las palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Pero al final era su amigo y lo querían y aceptaban con todas sus rarezas.

-Bien, pues no se diga más, adelante amigo, ve y salva a esa pobre alma descarriada -lo animó entre bromas el brasileño

-Amén hermano -remató Marin.

-No sé por qué no los siento sinceros, pero no importan, mi trabajo pastoral me espera

-Y dinos, ese trabajo pastoral ¿incluye más sexo con el incubo ese?

-Quizás, no sé, pero si es necesario...

-Mira que conveniente jajajaja

-Los caminos de Dios son misteriosos Alde -dijo muy serio

Los dos amigos trataban de contener en vano la risa -Que la fuerza te acompañe amigo- dijo Alde

-Repite Aioria,¡the power of God compels you!, ¡the power of God compels you! jajajaja

\- ja. ja mucha risa -tomó su mochila y se fue a su casa a armar su plan de salvación de almas.

Esa noche Aioria esperó a Milo para tantear un poco el terreno. Estaba convencido de su misión divina, pero aun había muchas cosas del pasado de Milo que no sabía.

-Y eso que estas despierto ¿acaso me estabas esperando? -Preguntó Milo al entrar y ver a Aioria sentado en la salita.

-No, solo estaba terminando unas tareas. Gracias por la comida, estuvo muy rica... como siempre, solo que, se acabó muy rápido

-Aioria, era para dos días, no mames.

-¿Como para dos días? ¿acaso me quieres matar de hambre?

-Más bien tragas como si no hubiera un mañana, por eso estas gordo

-Mira incubo, no estoy gordo, soy joven, atlético y guapo... necesito alimentarme bien

-¿Que tiene que ver el estar guapo con comer como descocido?.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no soy guapo, sensual y atractivo?

-¡Dije todo lo contrario burro!, porque nada tiene que ver tu atractivo con tu estomago sin fondo

-Entonces... ¿en verdad crees que soy guapo?

De pronto Milo se puso colorado, no quería aceptar que Aioria le encantaba, pero esta vez sentía acorralado. No había querido abrirse a nadie más después de la experiencia con su ex, pero le resultaba sumamente difícil resistirse al angelical encanto del ojiverde.

-Pues yo, bueno... mmh.. ..quizás ... un poco

La charla planeada por Aioria no pudo concretarse, porque después de la revelación que Milo le hiciese, los impulsos de ambos los llevaron a donde siempre terminaban llevándolos, a la cama. Pero la inquietud del chico no pararía ahí y al día siguiente se propuso acompañar a su joven amante al entrenamiento.

-¿Aioria, qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido al verlo llegar a las instalaciones donde practicaba cada mañana

-Nada especial, solo andaba por aquí y decidí venir a ver cómo iban los entrenamientos

-¿caminabas por aquí a las 6 de la mañana?

-venía a la biblioteca

-Abre a las 8

-Pero yo traigo el libro

-¿Entonces porque no lo leíste en casa?

-bueno, ¡pero qué carajo! vine porque se me dio mi puta gana ¿ya?

-Ok , está bien, como quieras -Milo escuchó el silbato del entrenador llamando a cambio y comenzó a quitarse la bata que traía para prepararse a su turno

-¿Pero qué?-exclamo Aiora molesto- ¿no vas a salir así, verdad? -sujetó a Milo de la muñeca para detener su camino

-¿Porque no?

-Es muy pequeño

-¿Que es muy pequeño?

-Ese traje de baño, no cubre casi nada

-Por favor, es un traje reglamentario, todos los competidores de natación y clavados lo usan

-Pues creo que es bastante inmoral

-No mames Aioria tus usas tangas más pequeñas e inmorales, además de ridículas y no te digo nada

\- ¡No son ridículas! y además es distinto, nadie las ve

-Yo las he visto y todavía estoy intentando olvidarlas

-Bueno tú, pero yo no me ando mostrando así en público para despertar los bajos instintos de los demás

-¿Como los tuyos en la clase de dibujo eh?

-Mira araña peluda, de eso mismo hablo. Hasta alguien tan correcto y casto como yo sucumbe al pecado ante algo así.

-Ay ya bájele, si no te gusta no me veas- se soltó del agarre y se dirigió a la piscina

A Aioria no le quedó más que irse a las gradas a ver como transcurrían los entrenamientos. Marin le había dicho que Milo era el mejor de la universidad, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que calificaban. Así que se sentó junto a una chica que no quitaba los ojos de su roomie. Esto al principio incomodó un poco a Aioria, pero intento fingir para hacer platica. La chica en cuanto sintió cerca al castaño sonrió nerviosa pues la sonrisa, aunque fingida del joven lo hacía verse muy atractivo y varonil.

-¡perfecto! –Exclamó la chica después de que Milo ejecutara su primer clavado de la mañana.

-¿Vienes seguido a ver los entrenamientos? -preguntó curioso

-Sí, me encanta el deporte, pero la verdad lo que me levanta en las mañanas es ver a Milo.

-¿Entonces lo conoces?

-No en persona, pero lo sigo en face, en instagram y aquí en la universidad.

-Por ahí dicen que no le gustan las mujeres-comento otra chica que estaba a un lado de ellos- pero a quien le importa, ¡ esta taaaan guapo!

-Dicen que salía con un estudiante de arquitectura - comentó otra más de las que estaban ahí sentadas.

-¿En serio? ¿con quién? Cuenta –preguntó otra más mientras Aioria escuchaba atentamente

-Si, con un chico muy guapo, creo que es francés, no sé cómo se llame-respondió otra

-wow y alguien tendrá fotos de ellos? Quiero shippearlos jajaja

Aioria comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar y algo molesto con los comentarios de las jovencitas

-Ay disculpa, ya te inundamos de chisme de mujeres... ¿Y tú tienes novia?

-¿Yo? ah si, si.. tengo novia y la quiero mucho.

-Awww, que afortunada

Mientras Aioria escuchaba los halagos de las chicas para cada clavado que Milo ejecutaba, un par de ojos azules también tenían su ojos fijos en el joven deportista griego, unos ojos que le venían siguiendo desde hacía ya tiempo y que no habían pasado por alto la conversación y cercanía que Milo y Aioria habían tenido unos minutos antes.

Con el pasar de los días, las visitas inesperadas de Aioria a los entrenamientos comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes, Milo sabía que para su roomie era un enorme sacrificio levantarse a esa hora y no entendía muy bien porque lo hacía. Sin embargo, le daba una extraña sensación de alegría verlo ahí. Tanto que comenzó a pasar por alto los diarios reclamos del castaño por el tamaño de su traje de baño.

En general la vida de Milo estaba dando un cambio muy drástico. Su tan característico mal humor y su ruda forma de responder se estaban suavizando. Sus amigos no sabían la razón, pero sospechaban que su nuevo roomie tenía mucho que ver, así que no tardaron en comenzar a esparcirse los rumores sobre una posible relación entre ellos. Rumores que, por supuesto llegaron a los oídos de cierta persona, a quien no parecían hacerle la más mínima gracia.

Pero para Milo y Aioria, la situación seguía en el aire, un día fornicaban con lujuria y pasión para al día siguiente fingirse como si no hubiese pasado nada, y entonces al día siguiente volver a dejarse llevar por sus más salvajes pasiones para al día siguiente olvidarlo y así consecutivamente.

Hasta que un día, cuando Milo regresó de la escuela para preparar la comida de Aioria, encontró una carta pegada con imanes de ositos en la puerta del refrigerador. Estaba dirigida a él y le extrañó que Aioria hubiera dejado una carta así, pues cuando algo le inquieta, nunca se calla y suele decirle las cosas de frente.

Tomó la hoja y comenzó a leerla. Mientras leía su contenido, un vacío enorme en su estómago se comenzaba a formar y una angustiante sensación lo invadía.

Milo,

Esto no puede continuar. Sabes al igual que yo que está mal y debemos poner un alto antes de que nos hagamos daño.

Voy a la iglesia a orar y buscar un poco de claridad en la presencia de Dios, para hacer lo que es correcto para el bien de los dos.

Regreso más tarde para que hablemos.

Aioria.

Milo sabía que había estado jugando con fuego al relacionarse con Aioria y sus ideas ultra conservadoras, pero pensaba que finalmente el chico había entendido que la vida era para disfrutarse y no para limitarse en nombre de Dios. Sin embargo, la nota parecía indicar todo lo contrario, era muy clara, Aioria no estaba dispuesto a seguir. Y si bien la idea de tener que buscar otro lugar para vivir le preocupaba, lo que más taladraba su corazón era la idea de ya no tener a Aioria cerca. ¿Era acaso que se había vuelto a enamorar? ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Si tan solo era sexo? o al menos eso es lo que él creía.

Como una maldición, sin darse cuenta había entregado nuevamente su amor a alguien que planeaba abandonarlo. ¿Sera que había algo malo en él? . Tantas cosas comenzaron a rondar la cabeza del joven, que en un momento se sentía tan abrumado y desesperado que tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar. Después regresó a su habitación y comenzó sacar su ropa, sería bueno tener todo listo para cuando Aioria le pidiera que se fuera de la casa, pues no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar la pena que esto le causaba, no frente a él.

Mientras sacaba sus cosas de los cajones, sonó su alarma para avisarle que debía alistarse para el trabajo, pero estaba tan abrumado que optó por reportarse enfermo, poniendo a sus compañeros en el predicamento de tener encontrar un cocinero de última hora. Ya que terminó de guardar sus cosas en la maleta se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la última comida que haría para Aioria. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de preparar los alimentos para él, de verle devorarlos y servirse doble o hasta triple plato. Parecía increíble pero cosas tan estúpidas como esa o como recoger las toallas que dejaba regadas por el baño, o sacar y doblar su ropa del centro de lavado se habían convertido una rutina encantadora que, ahora, le dolía creer que llegaría a su fin.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, se sentó en la salita a esperar que Aioria llegara para enfrentar de una buena vez lo inevitable, miraba fijamente el reloj en su celular hasta que el sonido del cerrojo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Oh, ¿no has ido a trabajar?

-Mmh Es que... ando algo indispuesto y no es buena idea manipular alimentos así.

-Si claro, pero, ¿todo bien?

-Si

-Bien, ¿viste mi nota?

-Si, la vi. Dime que quieres hablar.

-Bien -daba vueltas como león enjaulado alrededor de la salita- bueno yo, pues, necesitaba un poco de claridad para decirte esto Milo.

-Ok, suéltalo

-Esto no puede seguir así, ¡está mal! Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Dios nos mira y seguramente se siente avergonzado de nuestro comportamiento...

Milo lo observaba, cuando Aioria sacaba a Dios a la conversación, sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad de rebatir lo que dijera y veía claramente hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Ok

-Mis padres mi inculcaron valores muy firmes, valores en lo que yo creo y con los que me quiero seguir manteniendo. Y esta situación, simplemente no tiene cabida en la vida que yo planee para mí, la que hará felices a mi padres y a Dios.

-bien...

-¿Milo? -se sentó a un lado de él- quiero pedirte que... -la pausa que Aioria hizo le pareció eterna al menor de los chicos- ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-¿QUE? -Milo por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal y se quedó congelado por unos segundos repasando las palabras de Aioria.

-¿Que si quieres ser mi novio?

-Tu... ¿Qué?

-¡MI NOVIO CARAJO!

-¿ah?

-Milo, por Dios entiende, fornicar es pecado cuando no se hace con amor y responsabilidad ante los ojos de Dios.

-¿Oh si? ¿Eso es lo que me querías decir?

-Si. Yo te quiero y deseo que formalicemos YA, quiero que mis padres te conozcan, quiero ponerme una camiseta que diga "Soy el novio de este alacrán ponzoñoso y nalgón", quiero que gravemos juntos el mensaje de nuestro buzón, quiero poner en mi Facebook "en una relación con". Es lo que hace la gente de bien.

-Pero si tú ni tienes Facebook -Milo seguía en shock

-Te equivocas, ayer abrí una cuenta y ya tengo 720 amigos ¿tú crees?

-¿De dónde... sacaste 720 amigos?

-No sé, no los conozco... ¿entonces? ¿Me aceptas?

Milo seguía tratando de hilar las palabras que Aioria decía para asegurarse que estaba entendiendo correctamente.

-¿Si me aceptas?

De pronto una lagrima solitaria escapo de los ojos de Milo -¡Aioria eres un pinche idiota!

-¿Pero porque?

Rápidamente se secó el rostro y abrazó a su tonto roomie que de inmediato le correspondió atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia su pecho.

Bueno, voy a tomar eso como un sí. La próxima semana que vaya a visitar a mis padres les hablaré de lo nuestro, pensaba pedirte que vinieras conmigo, pero quizás sea mejor que les hable primero. Ya verás que te van a amar.

-Milo lo miraba con una suave sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Y porque estabas tan seguro de que te iba a decir que si?

-¡Porque soy un partidazo! , vamos, no hay razón por la que dijeras que no.

-¡ohh!

-Bueno, bueno, desde hoy quiero que te mudes a mi habitación, eso de tener que levantarme y regresar a mi cuarto después de hacer el amor en las noches, me espanta el sueño.

-¿Dormir juntos? ¡Olvídalo! eres muy encimoso

-No soy encimoso, solo soy cariñoso, y eso es normal ¡bicho peludo!, es lo que un hombre hace cuando ama a su pareja.

-Tener que dormir con 80 kg encima es una fregadera, paso.

-Bueno, pues comienza a acostumbrarte satanás.

Milo lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa-Eres un tonto Aioria ¿lo sabias?

-Quizás tengas razón, pero me quieres, ¿cierto?

Milo respondió a su pregunta con un beso.

Esa noche al pobre de Milo ya no le quedó de otra que mudarse a la habitación de su nuevo novio y comenzar a acostumbrarse a dormir con él pepenado a su cuerpo como lapa.

El fin de semana siguiente Aioria se fue a visitar a sus padres. Milo se preguntaba como lo irían a tomar, después de todo si Aioria era tan ridículamente religioso, seguro sus padres eran el doble. Pero como fuera, se sentía seguro, pues si algo distinguía a Aioria, era su lealtad y honestidad a sus sentimientos, rasgo que su antiguo novio en definitiva desconocía.

Apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas de la partida de Aioria y Milo y ya lo extrañaba. Como le habría gustado que Aioria hubiese llegado a su vida antes, cuando las cosas eran diferentes. Habría dado lo que fuera por haber evitado transitar ese camino lleno de frustración y sufrimiento. Pero ahora comenzaba a entender un poco eso de que cada cosa llega en su tiempo, y toda esa historia de traición


End file.
